sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Corbin Arlen
Name: Corbin Arlen Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Film Making, concerts, making friends, school radio Appearance: Standing at 5'10" and 165 lbs Corbin isn't nessessarily an intimidating boy. In fact, he's not in that great of shape. Besides running around with his friends and the occassional work out, Corbin doesn't get too much physical activity, but he feels as long as he's not overweight it's ok. He's not completely weak though, having natural strength, but nothing compared to those on the football or wrestling team. He has brown hair that comes down to the bottom of his ears on the sides, and barely reaches the top of his eyes in the front. He can usually be found wearing semi-tight jeans, not so tight he gets labeled as 'emo' but tight enough to be in style, and his t-shirts are usually dark in color, but that's just because he likes the t-shirt, not nessessarily a love for black. He loves wearing his 'kobra-kai' hoodie which is a black hoodie that sports the kobra-kai serphant on the back and a crest on the front with the kobra-kai saying. It's not that Corbin really liked the kobra-kai in the movie "The Karate Kid" it's just because Corbin really likes the hoodie and the movie. He has dark green eyes, and not much of a tan, but he's not pale. He just burns easier than he tans. He isn't attractive in the way that jocks might be with their bulging muscles and lean features, but he isn't ugly. He is attractive in a slightly boyish way. Biography: Corbin grew up with a fairly normal life. His family is middle class, and his parents were both happily married. Corbin spent his childhood playing with friends and making home movies, albeit very bad ones. As time went on and Corbin entered highschool, he decided that his dream was to go to film school and be a famous movie director. He started off small, working with his younger brother in making still not very good home movies. He quickly spent a lot of time reading up on how to make good amatuer movies, and he saved up his money until he bought a good High Definition camcorder. Working at a local hotel as a bellhop he earned money to make a small movie studio in his room, having good lights and even a cheap green screen he managed to put together. Sophomore year in highschool he heard about his schools film contest, and he and his friends got together and he directed, produced, and edited a short film which he entered into the contest. To his surprise he won first place (which was only $50) but he used the money to take out his cast and crew for food. Every year after that he competed in the school film contest, winning and improving with each one. He was known throughout the school as a funny kid who was always filming random things to throw in his films, and lots of people wanted to be in his films. Once, on the suggestion of his friend, he even had a bunch of people over to his house and filmed a little fighting competition. Of course, boxing gloves were required for the contestents, but once the film was put on youtube, it became a hit in his school, and he held some more of them. When he wasn't working on films though, he loved going to local concerts with friends. He greatly enjoyed the local music venues and going to mosh to the local punk bands. Once he even filmed a documentary for a local band that paid him to do so. Junior year he got into the school radio, and he enjoyed playing songs and the talking on it, and having the connections to the school radio staff helped him with his music making when he needed some equipment. Advantages: He is very creative, and is some-what well known throughout his school. He knows lots of technical equipment and he is very flexible when it comes to problems. He also has a lot of knowledge of not only computer animated special effects but home made special effects like smoke and explosions and gunshot wounds. Disadvantages: Not very physically strong, he knows how to shoot a camera not a gun, is very trusting. Designated Number: Male Student no. 34 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: M16 Assault Rifle Conclusions: What's with all the nice guys in this game? Where's the violence? Where's the bloodshed?! Gah, these students disappoint me. Ya give a kid an M16 and he doesn't even know what to DO with it? B34, come ON! All you do is point and pull the trigger, and the gun does the dirty work FOR you! This kid's gonna get offed real early in the game because somebody a lot more ambitious is gonna want that gun, that's my prediction. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Nathanial Harris Collected Weapons: M16 Assault Rifle (issued weapon) Allies: Khrysta Lawrence, Mary McKay, Paul Smith, Matthew Wittany, Neil Sinclair, Dane Zygmunt, Dennis McDonald, Dorian Ibanescu, Dominica Shapiro Enemies: Dan Wolfe, Jodene Zalack, Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: Corbin started his game at the Chapel. After saying a quick prayer, he took off, eventually arriving at the Jailhouse, where he encountered Khrysta Lawrence, who was holed up upstairs. Soon befriending her, the duo suddenly head a voice downstairs (belonging to Randy Flagg, who was planning on killing them), and quickly fled via a nearby window. After a brief trip to the Lookout Tower (where they decided the situation was too chaotic to venture further), they made it to the Airfield, where they witnessed Dan Wolfe attacking Mary McKay. Fortunately, the two of them managed to chase off Dan and rescue Mary, the three of them deciding to take shelter in one of the nearby crashed planes until dawn. However, they were soon after approached by Paul Smith. Khrysta and Mary immeadiately distrusted him due to his reputation, though he managed to gain their (reluctant) trust when Adwin Green appeared on the scene and he gunned her down when she tried to attack the group. Deciding that they should take their leave of the airfield, the group, including Paul, left soon afterwards (but not before they were approached by Matthew Wittany, and turned down the request to let him join the group.) Arriving at the Sea Cliffs next, the group stopped to take a break, and Khrysta suggested that they find a way to remove their collars and escape (at which point Paul took his leave, not wanting to do something that he was sure would kill him faster.) They were soon after joined by Neil Sinclair, who had Matthew in tow, and Jodene Zalack. When Khrysta revealed that they were examining the collars nearby dead bodies in order to find a way to take their's off, Jodene offered to help, but this all turned out to be a ruse as Jodene quickly slashed Khrysta's throat, killing her, and ran off, an enraged Corbin firing at Jodene but failing to cause any serious injury. Distraught over Khrysta's death, Corbin was approached by Neil, who revealed to him and Mary his plan of escape involving destroying cameras, and soon after Corbin became a member of Neil's group, SADD. SADD then made their way back to the Chapel to regroup, smashing cameras all along the way (with Mary having gotten separated from the group.) Unfortuantely, they found the building already occupied by Trish McCarroll and Sean O'Cann, who weren't keen on sharing the space with anyone else. Taking their leave, they ran into Dominica Shapiro, and Neil offered to let her join the group. Corbin quickly reminded Neil that Dominica had already killed two people, but Neil kept the offer, as long as Dominica devoted herself to the plan, to which she agreed. With SADD's latest member, the group made it to the Lookout Tower and, deciding to use it as their base of operations. There they spent the night, being approached by and finding more members in Dorian Ibanescu, Ivan Roeghmills, Dane Zygmunt, Dennis McDonald, and Warren Pace (Jake Henkie made it to the tower, but he was never made a member of SADD.) As Corbin made armbands for his fellow SADD members, things were starting to look up, when the announcements came. Not only had Mary died a horrific death somewhere else, but Danya, having had enough of SADD destroying his cameras, announced that for every camera SADD destroyed, he would detonate a random collar, and started it off by detonating four of them right then and there, forcing the entire island to listen to the screams of Jazzalyn Creed, Trinity Sparks, Wednesday Ryan, and Melissa Diaz as they died, before finally topping it all off by declaring the tower a dangerzone. With SADD's morale shattered, Neil quickly tried to get all the members of SADD to evacuate the area, promising that they weren't beaten yet. When it was only Neil, Corbin, Matt and Dominica left, they were suddenly attacked by Blood Boy. In the ensuing battle, Neil, Matt and Dominica finally managed to kill BB once and for all, but not before he fatally stabbed Corbin with his poisoned ida. Telling the group to leave him and get to safety, he made one final request of Neil; to play something by Don McLean, to which he complied, the last thing Corbin hearing before finally passing away being "American Pie." Post-Game Evaluation: Serves him right. He got an impressive automatic rifle, and the first time it was actually put to good use was when it was taken away from him. Of course, his death will probably only only inspire Neil to keep going with his escape plans, but he can go ahead and try all he wants! Eventually he'll realize that it's all futile! Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Corbin hosted a Southridge High School radio show with fellow DJ Marnie Yaguchi Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Corbin, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *In Mind's Eye V3: *I Got Soul but I'm Not a Soldier *Those Who Stray... *From Serenity to Shame *Motion Isn't Meaning *Lilacs and Lolita *The Stench of Reality *A View to Kill Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Corbin Arlen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students